when everything changed
by neonbluehairgirl16
Summary: when sakura was heading running from rouge nin she encountered someone she didn't expect adult, lemon, more to come later


Hey guys its Shiloh here  
I've been reading lots of Gaara and Sakura fics lately and I have been really disappointed. They're all the same plot, or don't portray Gaara right. So here is my shot in the dark with this. Hope you enjoy. Rate and review I need them to keep writing (:

It was two am. Sakura had been running for what seemed weeks. The chakra she had been using to keep herself from fainting was almost depleted. But she couldn't stop running. The rouge Nin that had attacked her was hot on her trail. She could see the hot desert sand and could taste the dry air. She didn't know how far it was to Suna but she knew that she would find some kind of protection from the Kazekage. Since naruto had become the hokage things between Suna and kohana couldn't have been better. She hoped that naruto would have said something about her so that she could get some help. She ran and ran. Finally she saw the gate to Suna and then everything went black.

Gaara could feel the presence of someone on his sand. Usually he would ignore it. Until he felt that there were ten more people. That was suspicious to him, so he sent Temari and Kankuro to check it out. What he wasn't expecting was for them to come back bloody and carrying a girl with long pink hair and the leaf village head band. He knew at that point it was the girl Naruto talked about, the one who he tried to kill, and then was saved by her. Sakura Haruno. What he didn't understand is what the hell she was doing in his office.

"We assume that she was being chased by rouge Nin, and fainted right before we found her, the nin tried to fight but then backed off, we saw her headband and thought you might want us to help her" Kankuro said monotone. "She's that medic Nin that naruto talks about all the time, right? The one that all the villages are fighting to have?" Temari asked smiling. Suna had been having trouble keeping their medical ninjas alive; the desert wasn't really kind to anyone. Gaara wondered if Naruto would let him keep her to help out.

**"Don't lie to yourself Gaara, you know you just think all that pink hair is just so sexy, you want to pull on her hair…and strip her down…."** "Shut up! Stop talking I don't need your hentai thoughts clogging my mind! I would never!" "**Keep telling yourself that kid. Your just gonna end up only having your hand to keep you warm at night" **The inner demon laughed to himself.

"I don't care what you do with her. Just don't let her die. I don't want to deal with naruto if she does." Gaara said with no emotion. His head hurt. He was only twenty one for kami's' sake! This was just ridiculous that he had to deal with all of this, plus the fact he still couldn't sleep. "Alright I'll take care of it." Temari said with joy. She always wanted to befriend the pink haired girl. So she carried Sakura on her back, back to the house. . . .

Gaara had finally taken care of enough paper work to finally go home. Not that home was any better but just sitting doing paper work killed Garra. What he didn't expect was a sleeping Sakura-chan in his bed. Garra stomped over to temaris room. "What the hell is that woman doing in my bed" his anger was pouring out. "Well I figured since you don't sleep. You wouldn't mind her having your bed" she said with a smile. "Tch. You're so troublesome. I don't know how on earth Shikamaru loves you" Gaara said as he slammed her door.

Sakura woke up in something soft and wonderful that smelled like warm cinnamon, and pine trees. Then she remembered the memories of before she blacked out. And screamed like a little girl. "Would you be quiet. You're in my home, and I like my home quiet" said a very husky voice that was somewhat familiar. "Where am i? Who are you?" she asked almost squeaking with uncertainty. "You are in Suna, and you are in my home, I hope you would at least remember Garra the Kazekage of Suna" he said matter of fact. A sigh of relief swept over Sakura. She was at least almost safe. "So Haruno-sama, why are you here" he said quiet coldly.

"you see, I was on my way to the land of the mist, when a group of men attacked me, I was heavily outnumbered, so I just ran, and ran, until I came to the desert, and decided that Suna was a better chance at life than fighting with no energy, so that's how I got here" she said as she started to heal the wounds on her body, and one specific spot that looked like poison, and wasn't healing.

"Well you were correct. Naruto would frown upon me letting you die, and I also need you, I was going to demand you to come to toughen up my medic Nin, so you will stay until I deem you fit to leave" he said as he started to leave the room.

"Wait one damn second, you do not decide on if I stay or go!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed to grab his arm. "You dare to touch me, little girl?" he said with venom seeping from his voice. Sakura held her ground. She would not fear him, or any man or woman. She did not feel fear anymore. When you have been through what she had, you don't feel anything. "You do not tell me what I must or must not do. You ask. Or I leave." She simply said and let go of his arm. But as she tried to walk past him she tripped and took both him and herself onto the floor, and she ended up straddling him. "I am so sorry!" sakura exclaimed trying to get off, when suddenly she couldn't move.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I suddenly want to rip of gaaras clothes and ride him hard and long! __**What does it matter! He's hot! And smells good, do it!" **_ Sakura had no idea what would happen next.

"Haruno-sama remove yourself from me!" Gaara yelled, when suddenly she kissed him. She hadn't even noticed she was going to do it, she just did. And she felt him kiss back.

Gaara had been with many women, but he found himself lost in just this kiss. His hands grabbed her hips and encouraged her to grind herself on him. And he heard a moan that gave him an instant hard on. Finally sakura broke the kiss.

"Oh my kami I, oh kami I didn't mean to!" sakura said as she tried to get off of Garra when he flipped her over to straddle her.

"You have awoken a beast that not even I can contain sa-ku-ra" Garra said as he bit her ear playfully

Cliffy guys! I don't know if I'll finish this, so I need some reviews to decide if I will.  
Oxo Shiloh

"Why did you end it at the good part!"  
Well Gaara I need people to convince me to keep the story going!  
"Fuck that I want to have hot crazy sex with animal sakura!"  
"Hey Gaara! I'm not an animal!"  
You two will never change.

Disclaimer, I do not own naruto or any of its characters.


End file.
